


Sun Gets Kicked Out of a Denny's

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Mentions of: X; Y; Lack-Two; and Sinnoh Trio, Sun/Moon if you squint, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: In an attempt to fix an accident, Sun makes some questionable decisions that some may call "a series of mistakes". Things go poorly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Spe Character Studies





	Sun Gets Kicked Out of a Denny's

It was only supposed to be Meowth-sitting. It was never supposed to be this bad. There wasn’t supposed to be this much Meowth fur; stakes this high on a game of rock-paper-scissors; arrest warrants in that many cities. How did he let it get this bad?  
Clutching Lady Whiskers tight and praying that pancake syrup would come off in the wash, Sun recounted how, in twelve hours, he had gone from the savior of Alola to a no-good ragamuffin lying belly-up in a dumpster behind a Denny’s.  
It all began when the night was still young. Twilight hung like smoke in the midsummer sky, a million colors of day, night, and sunset swirling like watercolors up above the ocean. Lycanroc howled to the dimming light, mourning the sun as it dipped below the horizon to flicker out into nothingness. Their howls would invite out the moon, allow her to bring the stars to dance among the blackness. Sun watched from Nanu’s couch, surrounded by too many Meowths to count that lay all over over his lap and purred as they kneaded his legs to a bloody paste. All he had to do was watch them for one more night and then bam, he would get that sweet, cold cash that made this whole ordeal worth it.  
Sun gingerly lifted the paws of one of the Meowth away from his knees, unhooking the claws from his pant leg and dragging the lanky furball towards another, comfier spot that wouldn’t give him quite as much nerve damage. Their mellifluous purring was music to his ears, but not quite sweet enough to distract him from the thorn-sharp claws digging into his legs and the pins and needles running from his feet to his waist. There were Meowth on his lap; he was restricted from moving by the unspoken laws of the Heavens. He silently cursed his luck, hoping they would move enough to let him sleep or shower or find a nice bed to nap in. Alas, nothing. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Sun found his eyes fluttering closed. All would be well until tomorrow morning, when he could load the Meowths back into the arms of the island kahuna and leave this fishy smelling apartment behind him.  
His phone lit up to mock him. Struggling to pull himself back to alertness, Sun rubbed his eyes and stared at the glowing, vibrating phone with enough malice to make the circuit board shrink back in shame. What in the world could Kiawe want from him now? It wasn’t like he had a package to deliver or…  
Ah. Fuck.  
Answering the phone as quickly as he could, Sun mumbled a sleepy apology to Kiawe for being late to work. This was the first time he had done this, and couldn’t remember if he had called in a substitute, or…  
“Sun? Hey, buddy, uhhh, I need your help.”  
“Whassit?” Sun replied, still half asleep.  
“I don’t know why you’re going off about work, since you don’t have any shifts today, but uhh… if you’re available I could use the help. I was trying to deliver some boxes up on Poni Island to some lady in a villa but got caught in a storm. I kinda crashed and I’m fine but my ankle’s all twisted and Charizard is completely out of commission. So if you could get here fast, uh…. We’re about two hours away from being late on delivery.”  
There was a moment’s silence on Sun’s end. His hand clutched the phone hard, his knuckles white and arm shaking. Late… Delivery…  
“I’ll be there in 30 minutes,” Sun replied. Before Kiawe could even thank him, Sun leapt up, throwing the Meowth off him and launching one clear across the living room. They yowled in protest, but this was important. He would not, could not, be known as the delivery company who delivered things… late. Ignoring the yowling Meowth, he quickly stripped off his fur covered outfit and pulled on his work shirt, getting ready to leave. The Meowth were going wild, but he had a feeling he knew something that would keep them occupied until he got back.  
The only cat he had to worry about was Lady Whiskers the Ninth, who needed medicine at 9 sharp and constant human company. The rest of them just needed to stay occupied. Stuffing Lady Whiskers into his backpack and hoisting it over his shoulder, he produced a massive handful of catnip from his bag that Moon had gotten for him and launched it as hard as he could at Nanu’s wall. The herb bundle burst with a pomf, scattering to the winds and causing the Meowth to launch into a frenzy as they devoured the leaves and ignored Sun completely. Lady Whiskers and his pride in tow, he ran out the door and down the street. He just had to reach Poni Island and pick up the package from Kiawe within 45 minutes and he should be just fine.  
Barreling towards Poni Island at practically the speed of sound, Sun hollered sorries and excuse me’s at trainers he nearly trampled. Fences and roads and traffic laws meant nothing to him anymore, because he was almost at the beach, and if he was almost at the beach he could make it easily to Poni Island. He just had to do it in 25 minutes or less. Tauros’ hooves slammed into the dirt, kicking up sand and grass as Sun readied himself to leap off his back. Sharpedo was already in the water, prepped to go as soon as Sun landed on his fin.  
Then, with the speed and grace of an Olympic gymnast, Tauros stopped short to avoid stepping on a Pyukumuku and Sun was launched off his back and directly into the foamy surf. Spitting sand out of his mouth and hearing Lady Whiskers caterwaul in displeasure from inside his backpack, he scrambled to his feet and crawled onto Sharpedo’s back, seawater drenching everything up to his thighs. The ride pokemon shivered as though laughing at him, so Sun just crossed his arms and Sharpedo took off through the ocean.  
As Sharpedo cut cleanly through the waves, Sun swirled around his backpack to lift Lady Whiskers from her smelly fabric prison. The Meowth was dry but startled, all her fur fluffed up and her eyes wild with fear. Sun gently petted her head, trying to calm her down as he sorted through his backpack for the medicine. They sat on the water for a while, listening as Sharpedo zipped through the ocean and the minutes ticked by. But soon the time came when Lady Whiskers needed her medication, so Sun had to figure out which pocket in his backpack he had stored the bottle in. Moon had made the medicine, of course, but she had also slipped some poison in his backpack for ‘emergencies or other situations you might get your dumb self into’ as she so eloquently stated. Now, Sun was staring at two identical bottles with two identical looking liquids in them.  
One was Moon’s Special Poison, the other was Lady Whisker’s medicine, and apparently neither of them had waterproof labels. Sun stared at them in shock, the sharpie ink flowing down over his fingers. Lady Whisker’s nine lives were in his incapable hands. She stared up at him innocently as Sun closed his eyes, uncorked a bottle, and shoved the whole thing into her mouth.  
Apparently, he realized as she began to cough purple smoke, he picked the wrong one. Panicking, he slapped the old cat’s back until she finally managed to vomit up the poison-- directly into his lap, and the pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced, but the Meowth was alive for now. As Lady Whiskers yowled and dry heaved, Sun tilted some water into her mouth and shoved in the next bottle. This time, her eyes rolled back in happiness, nursing the glass bottle as she slurped up the proper medicine.  
Sun gently pat her head, soothing her shaking as Sharpedo sailed through the ocean. The beach was in sight, and he still had 10 minutes to get to Kiawe. Another ride Tauros was waiting on the beach, but Sun knew now not to rush it lest he eat sand once again. Thanking Sharpedo, Sun shoved Lady Whiskers back into the backpack and hopped into the shallow surf, running as fast as he could towards the Tauros and instructing her to charge as fast as her hooves would allow. By the time Sun reached Kiawe, he was already being chased by the police on counts of ‘reckless endangerment’ and ‘possession of unlawful materials’, which Sun didn’t really understand, because as far as he knew smoking cats were not illegal. However, he knew that if he wanted to deliver this package on time to the mysterious woman in the villa, he would have to be a little sneaky about it.  
“Are you sure you can do this?” Kiawe asked. “It’s really coming down on the path, it may not be safe to try and deliver tonight. You can call in and say there was an accident or that conditions were unsafe, people do it all the time.  
Sun rested a hand on Kiawe’s shoulder, his entire body quivering with rage. “Absolutely not,” he said, his pride swollen and near to bursting within his heart. Kiawe stared at him in shock.  
“You’re really gonna go through that storm to deliver the package?” He paused. “And is that Meowth barf on your pants?”  
“Just give me the package,” Sun snapped. Kiawe sighed and passed over the box, which Sun promptly wrapped in his jacket to keep away the rain. The storm only showed signs of getting worse, and Lady Whiskers was shrinking back in the bag. And yet, with the first hints of a subtropical storm battering his uniform, Sun hopped back onto Tauros and set off, leaving a concerned Kiawe behind him.  
“You should get yourself to an urgent care!” Sun shouted as he disappeared into the fog.  
“You, uh… you too?” Kiawe shouted back.  
Sun couldn’t help but get worked up. He knew he didn’t have to worry too much about getting all those millions of yen now, but something about the miserly, ambitious mindset had stuck with him, twisted into an ugly beast that Moon had aptly dubbed ‘perfectionism’. Apparently, the mysterious lady in the mysterious villa on the mysterious hill in the middle of freaking nowhere was someone that Moon knew, which only meant that Sun could absolutely positively most certainly NOT mess up this delivery or he would never hear the end of it. And so Sun pushed that poor Tauros faster than perhaps he should have, because the poor Pokemon was slipping and sliding on mud, charging through puddles that reached nearly to her knees, and barreling through the cobblestone streets and abandoned markets like…. Like, well, a Tauros in a china shop. Thankfully, though, Sun had managed to brute force his way through the wildlands and half the towns on the island with the sweet sweet villa in sight, sitting majestically on top of a hill-- that admittedly was more like a mountain-- with the eerie and sophisticated aire of Dracula’s Castle. The storm clouds swirled around it like dark grey smoke, hiding the finer details of its ornate decorations from view. What odd, wealthy woman would even live in a place like that?  
Sun was apparently so focused on the house as he charged up the path on Tauros that he barely noticed Lady Whiskers’ yowling and the shrieking and flashing of the police sirens until there was already a mounted officer on his tail.  
“Stop in the name of the law!” the officer screamed. Something about him seemed familiar somehow, but Sun was not in the mood to stop and check. This was the last town, but if he didn’t get through soon the lowlands would be flooded and the journey to the villa-- in other words this ever-so-importantly delivery-- would be impossible. And so, Sun decided that running from the cops was worth the risk and crashed haphazardly through a construction zone, the caution tape wrapping round his neck like a feather boa even as Tauros kicked up wet cement onto his face.  
The officer stopped before the construction, muttering something to himself as Sun continued off down the cobblestone streets and into the wilderness. The path to the villa was long and winding, but Tauros was a champ and somehow made it most of the way there. The ride pokemon didn’t seem thrilled, and poor Lady Whiskers looked soaked to the bone, but after another twenty minutes they made it all the way up the hill-- luckily without any police officers. Sun gave a thankful pat to the Tauros’ head, thanking the ride pokemon for her service before recalling her for a long deserved rest. The package, luckily, was still dry and well-kept, so admittedly Sun wasn’t too worried even as he drew up to the gate. Somehow, the villa was even more magnificent up close.  
The name on the gate had said Cynthia, but Sun knew for a fact that the Sinnoh champion often rented the place to her friends rather than stay in them herself. It was likely a friend of the champion was lounging right inside, so he simply waltzed up to the door without a problem. Thankful for the lack of security, he gently placed the package on the porch, rang the bell, and straighted out his uniform to congratulate himself for a job well done.  
As soon as he dropped off the package, Sun noticed a mud covered shoe right next to his head. Turning, he saw them covered by blue trousers, which melded into a blue shirt and a black vest and a golden badge and oh no the police were there. Sun stared up at the officer-- the same one from earlier-- with a wide-eyed expression and a slightly sheepish grin.  
“Sun,” the cop explained, “do you realize that you are wanted for reckless endangerment across three towns on this island right now?”  
“Uh,” Sun replied. Lady Whiskers squirmed in his backpack, and the officer stared at him in concern.  
“Is that a cat in your bag? Are you illegally smuggling Pokemon across island lines?”  
“Uh.”  
“Do you even have a permit to be partaking in deliveries? Do you understand the kind of danger you’ve put people and Pokemon-- not to mention yourself-- in? And is that Meowth puke on your pants?!”  
“UH… … if I beat you at rock-paper-scissors will you let me go?” Sun blurted, unsure at this point of what to say. He knew that if he got arrested and put in jail for the night, he wouldn’t be able to take care of Nanu’s many Meowth, which in turn meant he wouldn’t be getting paid, and that was so much worse than having a criminal record as far as he was concerned. The cop only stared.  
“Absolutely not, but you know what? I’ll humor you. I can’t pretend I understand the kinds of emotions you’re going through right now, but if this will help me learn your type a little more, so be it.”  
Sun smiled nervously, preparing his fist and wondering what this cop’s problem was. Rock Paper Scissors says…  
The two of them stuck their hands out, Sun with Rock and the cop with Paper.  
“Sorry, paper bea--”  
Before Sun could even think about consequences or what to do next or even what he was doing now, he had lashed out with his curled fist and decked the cop in the face. It was brilliant, in a way, just in how the cop’s face contorted in shock and in pain and in wow-I-just-got-decked-by-a-fourteen-year-old.  
The fat in his cheeks flattened as Sun’s knuckles made his nose bend and crack, and blood squirted from his nostrils and made a spectacular rainbow in the night air as Sun watched himself assault a police officer in horror. The cop staggered backwards and fell off the porch into a bush, silent for a moment as he processed his pain before screaming and cursing the bewildered delivery boy. Sun turned tail and sprinted away, the storm picking up and soaking him to the bone as he barreled down the muddy driveway and into the night. Within his backpack, Lady Whiskers mewed in displeasure.  
Back at the villa, the recipient approached the door. Slowly and softly, a lady opened the door in confusion as the cop took off in pursuit-- in the opposite direction, of course, distracted by his throbbing nose and the rain that blanketed the area. It was nigh impossible to see or hear anything over the torrential downpour, so the lady simply stared with furrowed brows and a very slight frown. She turned to her companion in the kitchen.  
“Hey Diamond, did you hear anything?” she asked. The chef shrugged and went back to whisking the brownie dough. From the other room, her blond companion looked up from his book.  
“I think you’re crazy, Missy,” he said as she pouted and stared into the storm.  
“You know Pearl, I think you might b-- oh! My package is here,” she said as she brought it inside. The door was quickly shut behind her before any more warm air could escape the lovely villa, and the trio went back to their evening activities while Sun sprinted through the darkness.  
It took Sun two and a half wet, miserable hours to get home. He was honestly surprised that Lady Whiskers wasn’t dead by then, but the sopping wet hairball had somehow survived their soaking wet, freezing cold, incredibly long excursion. By now Sun could feel himself sliding around in his shoes, which squelched with every slogged step and jiggled on his feet as they leaked water. Rivulets of rain dribbled off his face; his hair and shirt felt like they would never be dry again, but finally, he could come back to the (relative) peace and quiet of Nanu’s cozy, warm, Meowth-filled apartment.  
He opened the door to a crime scene. It seemed that the Meowth had formed their own sort of semi-civilized society, as there were hordes of them cuddled in different corners of the house with their pupils so wide they nearly enveloped their eyes. The whole apartment was a disaster zone: vases were shattered, curtains were shredded, the couch looked like Moon’s latest science experiment, and Sun was pretty sure the stains on the carpet weren’t ketchup. Unsure if he had watched into an apartment or a feline live retelling of the Battle of Poni Island, Sun dropped his sopping wet backpack in shock as the feral felines stared him down with the ferocity of Raikou itself. Glowing eyes and poised fangs, they stalked towards him. Sun was positive at that moment that three, maybe even five of these cats had or soon would commit war crimes, and yet there he stood, an unwilling victim of these strange grey menaces.  
Perhaps… perhaps the catnip he had given them wasn’t such a great idea after all. Something about it-- not that he knew what it was-- had turned these normally cruel but lazy felines into gung ho chaos lords of darkness and destruction, which in turn meant that it was Moon’s fault, since she was the one who gave him the ‘nip in the first place. Shutting the door and calling her up, Sun heard only the ringing of his phone as the cats further decimated the apartment and he dripped rainwater into the carpeting.  
“What do you want now?” Moon finally answered, sounding bored.  
“What the hell was in that catnip you gave me?!” Sun yowled, watching the Meowth scramble in every direction like rabid animals. Their feral nature brought to the forefront of their minds, they began to ricochet off the walls with increasing speed.  
“I mean it’s just high grade Marijuana, that’s what you asked for, right?”  
“NO!” Sun shouted. “WHY DID YOU GIVE ME MARIJUANA!?”  
“You asked for catnip. Catnip is Sinnohian slang for marijuana. I just got you high quality stuff because you’re my friend and you deserve it.”  
Sun had so many questions. Where did Moon get marijuana? Why would she think he wanted it? How much of it could kill a cat? And most importantly what the hell was he gonna do now?  
“Moon, what would you say if I told you that hypothetically I gave it to like… a dozen Meowths?”  
Moon was silent for a moment. “... How much?”  
“All of it?” Sun replied nervously.  
“Shit,” Moon replied. “Get them some food to calm their stomachs and just hope it fades before someone gets hurt.”  
“Are you sure that’ll work?” Sun asked.  
“No idea,” Moon replied. “Sorry about the confusion, turns out there are a lot of slang terms for that plant.”  
“Has this… happened before?” Sun asked.  
“Well technically there was that one time I gave my big sister’s friend some really strong poison instead of mint. Those were some strange brownies, but they tasted delicious!”  
“You ate them?”  
“I have to call you back. Bye Sun.”  
Sun went to respond, but Moon had already hung up. She had said that the cats should get some food, but what would they even eat? It was past midnight for sure, his phone said that it was nearing 2 in the morning. What would he eat if he was high as a kite? Where would he go? What would even be open at 2AM that served something greasy and filling that would satisfy a dozen stoned Meowth?  
Wait.  
Denny’s.  
Sun ran around poor Nanu’s apartment, collecting every box, bag, and reusable tote he could find. Then, with as much speed as his body could muster, he collected the cats and shoved them into the bags like clearance groceries and sprinted out the door with three bags on each arm. He was like a soccer mom on a mission, except instead of pudding cups and fresh fruit he had yowling cats high off top grade marijuana. Which was fine. Everything was fine, because he was going to buy them all Denny’s and let them doze and sleep off whatever nonsense they had eaten. And so, he set off to the nearest one, his phone chirping directions as he held the cats in place.  
Apparently, the “no service animals allowed” policy could and would not apply to a dozen and a half cats, no matter how emotionally distressed Sun claimed to be (although to his credit he was very, very emotionally distressed.) The hostess stared at him, as though somehow this wasn’t the strangest thing she’s seen this week, nevermind in general. She cocked an eyebrow, watching him as she struggled to get the squirming bags into the booth near the door, you know, just in case the cops somehow found him again.  
“Hi, welcome to Denny’s; my name is Xavier and I’ll be your server today. What can I get for you this… morning?” the waiter asked, chewing on bubblegum like Sun imagined he might be. The twirling pen, the bright pink gum, the bored expression and slightly stained and rumpled uniform… this was someone who wouldn’t snitch. Sun would tip him well for the trouble, so it was fine. Right? Yeah. It would be fine.  
“Your order, sir?” he repeated, already catching onto the way he zoned out in exhaustion. Sun snapped to attention, his eyes half-lidded, and asked,  
“Would you sell alcohol to minors?”  
He popped his gum in response, so Sun ordered a chocolate milk instead and sat back, looking over the menu. The waiter was mumbling something to the chef, so Sun only chewed on the inside of his lip and waited, slapping any of the bags that moved and praying they wouldn’t kick him out.  
When the waiter returned, Sun was smothering one of the heavily squirming bags as the hostess gawked at him from across the room. He ordered a seafood special, two meatloafs, a stack of pancakes, and a country fried steak— all off the Senior menu, of course, because Sun, savior of Alola, refused to pay full price for anything. The waiter moved away quickly, too nervous to really grapple with whatever Sun was doing. The food came fast, and before Sun could consider waiting until the waiter left the table, his body was already moving, tearing open bags and dumping the meals inside before zipping them up and letting the feral Meowth duke it out over who got what.  
The waiter watched in concern, letting out a shout of surprise as a paw shot out and took hold of Sun’s ketchup-covered hand. He turned to her, as if to say “this isn’t what it looks like” (despite the fact that it was, in fact, exactly what it looked like), but the distraction was his downfall. The opening gave the Meowths a chance, and suddenly, as if they had coordinated this from the beginning, they leapt from the bags like a fuzzy Grey tornado and tore the Denny’s to pieces. The meals? Gone. The waiter? Mortified. Sun’s hopes and dreams? Shattered like the plates under their merciless little paws. The Meowth leapt onto Sun, who held the last of the seafood special in his unwitting hands, and attacked him with the fury of Vikings. Sun screamed and howled, trying to swat them away as the furious hostess grabbed hold of his collar and dragged him to the back.  
“No, please, wait!!” he shouted, tossing a few bills in her direction. “I have money! These aren’t mine! I can explain!! CHECK PLEASE!!” he hollered as he— with a dozen and a half meowths stuck to his side like Burrs— was kicked out of the Denny’s. He stumbled backwards in shock from the force of it, his back hitting a dumpster and flipping over into the trash. Sad and furry among the piles of wet trash, he wanted to cry: not from the Meowth chewing on his fingers or the knowledge that he wasn’t allowed back in this Denny’s or most towns on the island, but that he, the savior of Alola, had failed. Badly. Thinking of all those lost hours, dollars, and his spoiled public record, he softly began to cry.  
The Meowth— all of them, somehow, curled up around him and began to nap, as if giving him one last chance. Perhaps this couldn’t fix anything, but it at least let the little devils atone for what they’d done. Sun gathered them all upon his arms, letting them crawl on his jacket and head, and began the slow walk to Nanu’s house. Perhaps, somehow, everything would be fine.  
It wasn’t fine. It was never fine. Sun was soaking wet and covered in trash and the splattered remains of a Denny’s seafood special. He had Meowth vomit all over his pants that probably did a number on his fertility and he had been kicked out a restaurant and assaulted a police officer. It was 3:15AM and he barely had enough time to clean Nanu’s apartment, nevermind replace everything that was broken or Arceus-forbid sleep. Never would the universe be so kind. Never, not ever, not unless--  
The doorbell rang, and the last little bit of hope Sun didn’t even know he had was brought to the surface to be crushed underfoot. Nanu was back, somehow, and Sun hadn’t even had time to put on actual pants. He shook the Meowth off him, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and opened the door. Moon stood outside, looking tired and bitter and somehow, miraculously, sympathetic.  
“I figured that I got you into this mess, so I might as well help you get out of it,” she said simply. Sun felt relief flooding him, giving him the most euphoric high he had ever felt. It was magical, wonderful, beautiful, and Sun found himself tearing up at it all.  
“I convinced Nanu to stay on his vacation for a few more days, which should give us enough time to reorder all this furniture and set it up before he gets back,” she explained without saying hello. “Plus, your arrest warrants are cleared, all this furniture is pretty standard and can be ordered online, and I’ve got a little something I whipped up for the Meowth.”  
Sun opened his mouth, confused.  
“How did--”  
“I know about the arrest warrants? The guy you punched is another dexholder from Unova and I happen to be friends with his best friend so that’s all forgiven.”  
“But how--”  
“Are we going to pay for it? Don’t worry. Let’s just say the lady in the villa was so happy with your delivery that she left a… generous tip. Stop asking questions.”  
Sun kept his mouth shut, absolutely over the moon (oh ha ha) about the extra money. Yet again, Moon had saved his behind at the last minute with all her fancy connections and people skills and all the things Sun wished he had. His exhausted mind totally unsure of how to thank her, he just hugged her tightly and tackled her onto the ruins of the couch. Moon sighed and shoved him away, even as Sun moaned and tried to snuggle closer.  
“No, no, nO!! Sun I refuse to hug you until you take a shower god please you smell like wet Lycanroc. Shoo!” she said, pressing him onto the floor as the Meowth scattered in every direction. Sun smiled up at her with that signature goofy grin that hid all the troubles of the day, and she couldn’t help but smile back. Letting herself sink into the ruined couch, Moon let herself relax and smile to herself as she drifted off to sleep, the awful sound of Sun singing in the shower somehow lulling her to sleep.  
What a dumbass, she thought as she faded slowly into sleep. An absolute fool.


End file.
